


Sleep

by theForsakenJedi69



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theForsakenJedi69/pseuds/theForsakenJedi69
Summary: Luffy waits in bed for Law, who stay's up late working.





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya hope you enjoy this!   
> Very short and sweet, escaping from my long Lawlu for a minute!  
> Thanks for reading and go check out my other fics!

 

Luffy shifts in bed, turning toward the door as he rubs the sleep from his eyes. It's still night time he realizes as Law steps into the room. Luffy smiles at the tall man.   
  


"Torao?" Luffy's voice was thick with sleep.   
  


"Oh, Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you" Law speaks quietly   
  


" 'mm its 'kay" Luffy was still half asleep. He had been waiting in Laws bed for him to return from his office down the hall in the Polar Tang. Law always liked to work late and sleep very little. Something about insomia..insomya..something like that.    
  


"You gonna sleep?" Luffy asked, hoping to get what he had been waiting for. To his disappointment Law shook his head.   
  


"I still have work to do but I figured I could at least work at the desk in here." Law pulled the chair out from behind the desk to the left of the bed. Luffy's body language made his disappointment evident but he had learned from Robin that he needed to respect Law's work. So Luffy kept his usual smile on his face, though Law could tell it was forced.   
  


" ‘Kay! ‘Night!" Luffy rolled on his side, his back facing Law. Law saw how deflated Luffy looked and felt guilty for not giving the boy what he wanted. But he turned his attention to his work and not long after the room was filled with the quiet snores of Luffy.   
  


Law doesn't know how many times he has stayed up late working and found Luffy in his bed. He doesn't know how many times Luffy had waited patiently in bed for him.  _ Luffy _ !  _ Patient _ ! Those two things don't go together. It always made him so happy but made him feel so guilty.  He had recently decided that if he was gonna work into the wee hours of the night that he could at least work in his room with Luffy by his side. This is the first time he has actually put that idea into action and he hoped this compromise would help Luffy like it helped him. Luffy relaxed him, hearing his peaceful snores helped Law focus. He hoped he could be a comforting presence to Luffy as well.   
  


Apparently that wasn't going well. He heard Luffy's snores change to puffs of air, heard sheets ruffling and shifting. Law didn't look up from his work but still decided to speak.   
  


"Luffy? You awake again?"   
  


Law doesn't get a response but instead a sniffle and  _ that _ was definitely not something Luffy does. Laws eyes shot to Luffy in less than a heartbeat and what he found made his blood run cold. Luffy was curled in on himself, shaking and silently sobbing. Law stood from his desk so quickly he nearly knocked the chair over as he ran to the bed. He could see Luffy's features contorted in pain as tears stained his cheeks, his chest rapidly rising and falling with his ragged breathing. Law needed to do something! Wake him up! What was tormented Luffy so badly?    
  


"O-oi, Luff-" Law couldn't even finish his sentence as Luffy mumbled what had been tormenting his mind, sobbing the word.   
  


" **Ace** "   
  


Law shook Luffy  _ hard _ , calling out his name. Luffy's eyes shot open but he was not conscious of his surroundings yet. Fear was written over his face as his eyes darted everywhere to figure out what was happening. He gripped Laws arms that had just shook him awake and frantically searched the room until his eyes landed on Laws. Suddenly his clarity returned and his whole body relaxed.   
  


"Ah...that dream again." Luffy mumbled melancholy. Laws felt his chest fill with concern and worry and then,   
  


"Wait... _ again _ ? Luffy you have nightmares often?" Law had never seen Luffy like this before, he was so confused and concerned. Luffy turned away from Law and quietly mumbled again.   
  


"...I have nightmares when I'm alone..." Luffy wouldn't look at Law and started curling in on himself once more.   
  


God Law felt like an idiot! Every time he had worked late and left Luffy alone, he had left him to face this kind of torment all alone!! What kind of lover was he! He decided he would never work after lights out again. He would never let Luffy fall asleep alone for the rest of his life.

 

Law grabbed Luffy and pulled him into a firm hold, burying Luffy’s head in his chest. He held Luffy with everything he had, attempting to convey his feelings, how much he care for Luffy. He felt Luffy cling to him, holding other as close as possible.

 

“Luffy I will never leave you alone again, I promise.” Law pulled back bringing his hands up to Luffy’s face, holding him gently. Law leaned forward and kissed Luffy tenderly, putting all of his love into the kiss, telling Luffy that he was here for good.  Luffy returned the kiss passionately giving it his everything just like always. Law smiled into the kiss and sighed contently. He really loved this crazy kid and was happy to know that they would always be together. Luffy wouldn’t let him go ever if he wanted to and Law was fine with that. 

 

He kissed Luffy over and over until he began yawning into their kisses. Law just laid him down and pulled the covers over them both, pulling Luffy close and burrying his face in the messy raven hair.

 

“I love you” Law whispered into the dark strands.

 

“Love you too!” Luffy yawned into Law’s chest.

 

“Night Luffy.” Law smiled when he heard quiet snores and shut his eyes. Insomnia couldn’t even win against Luffy and soon Law was asleep just as quickly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading sorry it's kinda bad xD   
> feel free to leave a kudos and a comment!   
> go check out my other One Piece fics!


End file.
